The Impossible Truth
by VictoireWeasley77
Summary: Ginny died. Harry's life was going to go down hill, but then he saw him, in the woods. His father. How could this be?
1. Chapter 1

February, 2000. The Burrow

Harry woke up feeling excited. Yesterday he had asked her, and she had said yes. Ginny had said yes. He had proposed, and she had said yes. Harry smiled at the thought and went down stairs to see what she and the rest of the Weasley were doing. When he entered the kitchen, Ginny was reading a letter.

"Harry!" she squealed bursting with excitement "I made it! I made the Quidditch team! I made the Holyhead Harpies!"

"Congratulations Ginny!" Harry said "I'm so excited for you! When do you have games and practices?"

She laughed "who cares"

I smiled and laughed with her. She was just so perfect.

It was only 3 months later when a fatal accident involving the team's practice pitch killed 3 members. And just like that, Ginny Weasley was gone, forever. It just wasn't fair. Life was never fair.

Harry ran out of the burrow. He couldn't handle this. He ran into the woods to get lost, to get away from the truth, but he couldn't believe what he saw. His dad was standing there, staring at him. It wasn't possible, but it had to be.

"Dad" I said "is-is that you?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Harry," he said "I've missed you"

He ran towards me and embraced me in a hug, and I couldn't help but smile.

"B-but dad," I said "how is this possible? Y-you died"

"Yes Harry, but the way your mother protected you protected all of us. I died to save Lily. Lily died to save me. I came back to life, Harry, 7 years ago, but your mother couldn't. Only one of us could've come back. Your mom though, she ran off and eloped with Sirius 5 years ago in heaven"

"Wait dad, but how do you know this if you're alive, and they're dead?"

"Well, that's another thing; I can change between being dead and alive at will."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Whatever"

And they went on like this talking, getting to know each other, catching up.

"You know what?" asked Harry eventually "why did you never show yourself until now? I mean if you've been alive for the better part of 20 years"

"You never needed me until now, did you?" his dad replied with a smile.

"Thanks," said Harry, and he genuinely meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 6 months since Harry's dad had shown Harry that he had come back to life and he and Harry were starting to become really good friends. Harry loved his dad, his was so sweet and funny, but he seemed so different from how he was often described. He didn't seem like the pranking sort, but every time Harry brought this up, he would quickly change the subject. What secret could a dead man have that he wouldn't want his own son to know?

Even though Harry had never told anyone about his dad being back, everyone always made excuses to where he was. Right now everyone assumed he was "seeing someone". It was an odd thought that people might think he was "seeing" his father, but it did make sense, if he was a third party, it would seem like he was _dating_ his father. He laughed at the thought.

"Harry" his dad said, bringing him back out of his thoughts "I haven't been completely honest with you, I'm not really your father"

"What?" harry said, confused "what do you mean you're not my father?"

"Wait! I wasn't finished yet. I was going to say I'm not your father, because I'm really your mother."

"WHAT!" screamed Harry

"Calm down Harry. I can explain. 19 years ago, when me and your father went into hiding, Dumbledore suggested we use polyjuice potion, to look like each other. That way, if Voldemort ever managed to hunt us down, he could kill the one he thought was the bigger threat, and leave the other one, who was actually the bigger threat alive. Now as you can tell, this didn't work, as he killed both of us, and if you die under the influence of polyjuice potion, you will stay that way forever and that's what happened to me and your father."

"So-what- you're really my mother?"

James- No Lily sighed "I think we just covered that"

"Does this mean that James ran off with Sirius in heaven?"

"Sadly, yes" Lily replied with a laugh

"Well, is there any way to fix this, is there any way you can become yourself again?"

"I don't think so, but I guess we've both been through a lot recently"

"Ya, I was so upset when Ginny died."

"Oh ya Harry, that reminds me. She isn't really dead; she is just buried under the rubble at the Quidditch pitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry apparated straight to the Quidditch pitch and started digging through the rubble.

"Ginny!" He shouted "Ginny, where are you?"

Then he heard her. A muffled shout in the distance and then Harry ran straight to the source of the noise.

He started digging and finally he found a body. He found her.

"Oh Ginny" He exclaimed and took in her beautiful red hair, and her perfectly shaped green eyes.

"Lily?" he asked "Dad, is that you?"

"Yes son, it's me."

The next day Harry went to the burrow to talk to Molly and Arthur

"Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry "can I talk to you?"

"Yes Harry" she replied "of course"

"I need to ask you a question"

"Mm?" questioned Molly

"Did you adopt Ginny?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Mrs. Weasley, was she?"

"Yes Harry, but-"

"Thank you" interrupted Harry and left. There was much he had to think about.

Arthur entered the room just as Harry was leaving.

"What was that all about?" he asked

"I think Harry knows the truth about Lily"

"Mom?" Harry said looking at James "dad? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were both alive! You let me go my whole life without you, but now you both show up like nothing had happened! Why? And why did you never let me know that my _dad_ was really the love of my life?"

"We just wanted to protect you" Said the Lily that looked like James

"I didn't want to break your heart" said James that looked like Ginny who was actually Lily.

"And mom, does this mean that dad didn't really go elope with Sirius"

"What?" said James with a smirk

"Well I had to tell him something"

They started laughing

"Hey!" said Harry "don't go all smooch-smooch on me"

"Oh no-"

"We would never!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Lily "me and your father broke up"

"Oh," said Harry

"Ya, but were over it" said James

Harry tried to be sad, but something in his heart was glad that Ginny, or his dad, was single.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Harry" said Ginny "can I talk to you for a second"

"Ya dad" replied Harry

"Well, I just had something to tell you"

"Ginny- sorry dad, that s going to take some getting used to, but were you being yourself when you were being Ginny, and by that I mean do you-"

"-Really like you?" interrupted James "ya, I think I did"

"Oh dad! I like you too!"

"Oh ya, Harry there is something else you should know"

Harry sighed "what is it this time?"

"Well Harry, I really am your mother, see I'm really a girl named Ginny disguised as James disguising as Lily, and yes James is really just James, no disguises, just lies"

"Oh mom- Ginny- James- Lily. I love you!" exclaimed Harry

"Oh and another thing, since I died and came back to life, we're technically not related, so…"

"…we can be together!"

"Yes!"

"I love you Ginny!"

"I love you Harry!"

"Well you still marry me?"

"Of course!"

And then they leaned in and had a perfect, passionate, beautiful kiss, and they all live happily ever after and had three kids named James Sirius, Lily Luna (both after his wife) and Albus Severus Potter.


End file.
